A Mythological Romance
by MWolfL
Summary: While doing one of his nightly searches for thieves, Hermes discovers a girl with an ability to stop thievery. Immediately falling in love with her, Hermes decides to spend time on Earth as a mortal with her. But will she love him back? HermesXOC
1. A Greek Batman?

A.N. Hermes and his love interest will be talking in Beatnik lingo, but it's pretty easy to get what they're saying. There was one term that might've caused confusion so I supplied a translation, but otherwise I think you'll be able to understand the rest. If not don't worry...I had to look up the terms myself so that I could get the lingo right.

It was two years after the events of the movie. Hercules and Meg were of course married and had a one year old son (he's older now). But this story isn't about them. Nope, instead this story is about a character who didn't get many scenes in _Hercules_ and yet is one of the most popular characters from that movie: Hermes.

It started off an average day, the gods doing their official duties. Zeus and Hera visited their grandson along with overseeing everything, Bacchus went to parties, Artemis watched over nature, you know, the usual. That night however, something changed.

Hermes was in the clouds and staying up late watching for thieves through his telescope. Unlike his original counterpart the Disney Hermes didn't represent thieves so much as watching their progress and waiting for the right moment to help with their arrest. He saw one group of three thieves steal jewelry from an old lady who was late getting home. Angry at the unfairness, Hermes continued watching them hoping that he could make their arrest happen tonight. This time he didn't need to help, for a figure swooped off a roof and cut off the thieves escape! The figure was covered in dark cloth so that whoever it was looked like a ninja (at least to us, Hermes didn't know what to make of it) except this figure also had a cape that had obviously contributed to the 'swooping' the figure had done. The thieves were at first startled, but quickly recovered and rushed in to fend off the figure. But, with a swiftness that impressed even Hermes, the figure fought back. After a few quick kicks, punches, and flips the figure made short work of the thieves and took the stolen jewelry. To both Hermes and the old lady's surprise the figure then returned the jewelry to the old lady! Hermes watched, stunned, as the figure started to leave but then had to stop when the old lady called him over to reward him. The figure accepted the coins and then with a bow of gratitude disappeared into the night. At that point the authorities showed up and the old lady explained what had happened.

Hermes didn't stick around for this, instead he followed the figure with his telescope until the figure arrived at a house. Since his telescope wasn't an ordinary telescope Hermes was able to look inside. He watched as the figure took off his black costume and cape and got a big surprise: the figure was a her and not a him! Hermes dropped his mouth open as he watched her put her reward away in a lock box and let her hair down. She was healthy in figure but not overweight, had a pretty face but not a princess's face, and had brown hair that was only slightly wavy. Basically, she wasn't an Aphrodite or even a Helen of Troy, but she had her own natural beauty. The moment Hermes found out that the figure was a her, he instantly found her attractive. After taking a break from looking through the telescope, he daydreamed about her actions against the thieves. After a few minutes, he realized that he had fallen in love with her.


	2. Bro to Bro and God to Mortal

Hermes had stayed up even later to think over his loving a mortal, and so slept late the next morning. The other gods, after noticing how exhausted he looked, decided to let him sleep in. When Hermes remembered that good gods can only fall in love once and that one time is with the person they're meant to be with, he woke up and decided to privately talk with Zeus.

"Hello Hermes, feeling better?" Hera smiled as Hermes walked into the throne room.

"Much better, thanks babe." Hermes smiled back. "Say, is Zeus busy? I need to have a bro-to-bro chat with him."

"No Zeus's free, things have been quiet lately." Hera replied. "Wait here, I'll let him know that you want to talk with him."

Hermes nodded. After a few seconds Zeus showed up.

"Hey Hermes, stayed up too late keeping an eye out for thieves last night?" Zeus said knowingly, giving Hermes a one-armed hug.

"Sort of. Actually I did find a group of thieves, but someone beat me to the arrest." Hermes explained.

"The guards got there fast?" Zeus guessed.

"Actually it was someone else." Hermes corrected; he then told Zeus the whole story.

"Amazing." Zeus said, stunned. "That is one talented mortal. And a woman too you say?"

"Yeah, believe me I was very impressed."

"You should be, not even another god has been able to match your speed and yet this mortal has come pretty close." Zeus nodded. "What is her name?"

"Don't know, it was never mentioned." Hermes shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, you'll still be able to recognize her and point her out to me. I want her to be rewarded for her service."

"She gets rewards from the people she helps, but I agree with you." Hermes smiled. "I personally want to thank her."

"Certainly, she deserves it." Zeus agreed. "Her work is doing good, not only for the mortals but also for you. Now you don't have to work as late with her on the job."

"I might stay up late to watch her in action anyway." Hermes blushed slightly.

"I don't blame you for being impressed but you shouldn't do that too often." Zeus smirked.

"Er...well it's not just because I'm impressed." Hermes rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not?" Zeus was confused.

"No, you see I...I fell in love with her the moment I found out that she is a her." Hermes blushed stronger.

Zeus was both happy and shocked.

"You did?" Zeus made sure.

"Yes, when I first saw her in action I thought that she was a he and I instantly wanted to become friends with 'him' because of 'his' talent and selflessness." Hermes explained. "Then when I found out that 'he' was actually a she that friendship grew stronger and turned into love."

"I see." Zeus looked solemn. "You do know that she can't live here on Mount Olympus."

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk with you about this." Hermes sighed. "After all we gods only fall in love once, with the person we..." He blushed even stronger.

"I know, it was the same with me and Hera." Zeus smiled. "I am glad you found her but she has to love you for you. Not to mean any offense or anything, but it would be hard to tell if she loves you back for real if you show yourself to her and admit your love."

"That is true, I want her to love me for me and not for my status." Hermes agreed before thinking for a few seconds; he then got an idea: "What if she doesn't find out that I'm a god?"

"Then there's a good chance of her loving you back for real, but how are you going to hide your godhood?" Zeus asked.

"Well...maybe I could give up my immortality for a while?" Hermes suggested awkwardly.

"Hermes...you know there is the risk of you getting killed as a mortal." Zeus warned. "Both us gods and the mortals really need you, and I do not want to lose a close family member."

"I know, I know, but I love her." Hermes sighed. "I have to do this."

Zeus thought this over for a few minutes. He at first was going to refuse, but then he looked into Hermes eyes and saw how strong and real Hermes's love for her really was despite only seeing her for the first time the night before.

"Okay." Zeus said reluctantly. "But no longer than a month. After that you'll have to tell her the truth. Also, if you want to revert back into a god early just wish for it in your mind and it will happen."

"Thanks big bro." Hermes smiled.

Hermes flew down to Earth near Hercules hometown and the moment he touched soil he became mortal. He was light brown in color, sort of like a caucasian with a light tan, and had brown hair. He still had his outfit, but his scepter, helmet, and wings were gone. Hermes took a few seconds to get used to this, and then started heading for Hercules house. Gods don't need cash so Hermes decided to ask Hercules for a room first, luckily Hercules and Meg moved into a large house.

When Hermes arrived Hercules didn't recognize him at first.

"Hello, may I help you?" Hercules asked politely.

"Herc, babe, don't you recognize me?" Hermes smiled.

"What th-Hermes! Why...what's going on?" Hercules asked, stunned.

Hermes quickly explained, and then asked if he could stay with him and Meg for the month.

"Of course, what's family for?" Hercules smiled. "Please, come in."

Hercules then told Meg, who had just come down the stairs, what was going on.

"Of course you can stay with us Hermes." Meg smiled. "And congratulations on finding someone."

"I'll say, it's about time." Hercules grinned, giving Hermes a playful slap on the shoulder (a gentle one of course).

"Well, we haven't exactly 'met', so..." Hermes admitted.

"No problem, you can come to town with us tomorrow and look for her." Hercules offered. "That is...she does live near here right?"

"Right." Hermes nodded.

"Great, no problem then."

"Except for what I'm going to say to her." Hermes pointed out.

"Ah...you're right I remember when Meg and I were starting to date." Hercules realized.

"I remember too, poor Wonder Boy was tongue-tied around me." Meg smiled, putting a hand on Hercules shoulder.

"Yeah, until after our first kiss." Hercules grinned back.

"Anyway, Hermes, just introduce yourself to her and ask if she'd like to get something to drink." Meg advised. "If she says yes then strike up a conversation. Don't be too forward though, girls hate that."

"Except when they're the ones being forward." Hercules joked.

"True, for some girls." Meg smirked back. "But that's besides the point. The point is: just be yourself."

"I can't be too much like myself though, I want her to love me for me, not for my status." Hermes said.

"Very wise, that's part of the reason why I chose Meg." Hercules agreed. "Because I knew that she didn't care whether I was a hero or not."

"Of course not, honesty has more worth than heroics." Meg nodded.

After conversing a bit more, and since it was evening, they had dinner and then retired to bed.


	3. Meeting Aedos

After getting ready the next morning Hercules, Meg, Hermes, and Hercules and Meg's year old son Feodore - which means gift of god in Greek - headed on Pegasus for the town Thebes. Since Hermes had visited Earth more often than any other god he already knew his way around, so Hercules and Meg dropped him off along a busy street and left to hang out. Hermes started walking and as luck would have it, about three hours later he found her.

She had just finished crossing the street a few yards ahead of him. Behind her were a little old lady carrying packages and a little girl who was obviously the old lady's granddaughter. Unexpectedly, the old lady accidentally dropped her packages and had to stop to pick them up. Unfortunately, a rogue driver was heading her way! The little girl tugged at her grandmother's sleeve but the old lady wasn't fast enough. Fortunately, Hermes's love interest entered the street and gently pushed the old lady out of the way, but placed herself in danger in the process. Luckily, Hermes had started running towards the scene after he noticed the rogue driver, so he was able to pull her out of harm's way. She clutched to his chest for a few seconds, calming down from her near accident.

"Watch where you're going lady!" The rogue driver called out.

"You watch where you're going you gone square!" Hermes retorted, shaking a fist at the driver; he then calmed down. "Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine now." The woman Hermes saved recovered. "Thank you."

"Hey, anything for a hep cat." Hermes smiled. "It was very hip of you to save that old lady like that."

"Thanks, and it's very hip of you to think so." She smiled back. "My name is Aedos."

"I'm H-Hermes." Hermes offered his hand for a shake. "That's a crazy name."

"Thank you." Aedos smiled, accepting his hand. "Yours too. I never thought I'd meet a guy who talks like me."

"Me neither...except, you know, about dollies." Hermes blushed a little.

"I know...you really think I'm cute?" Aedos stared at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we just met but I feel like we've known each other longer." Hermes blush became stronger.

"You know, I dig it." Aedos blushed a little too.

"Say...do you want to get a drink somewhere?" Hermes asked.

"I'd love to." Aedos smiled.

They went to Speedy Pita, ordered a couple drinks, and started talking.

"So, your name is Hermes?" Aedos asked.

"Yeah...my parents were message carriers so they named me after him." Hermes covered up.

"Hip, very hip." Aedos smiled.

"What about your family?" Hermes asked.

Aedos suddenly stopped smiling.

"If I said something I shouldn't..." Hermes started to apologize.

"No, it's okay Hermes, it's just..." Aedos sighed. "My parents died when I was a kid, they were killed by thieves. My brother Sanders had to raise me."

Hermes's face fell.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Hermes said sympathetically. "I didn't mean to rattle your cage."

"Don't worry about it, it actually helps to tell someone who's with it." Aedos smiled again.

They continued talking for a while, Hermes falling even in more love with her, when a brown haired slightly muscular guy showed up.

"Aedos! There you are I was getting worried." The guy said, relieved but also a little annoyed.

"Don't have a cow Sanders I just got sidetracked that's all." Aedos apologized with a smirk. "Sanders this is Hermes, Hermes, Sanders."

"Pleased to meet you." Hermes smiled politely, offering his hand for a shake.

Sanders looked at him suspiciously.

"Bro be nice, Hermes saved my life earlier today." Aedos glared at Sanders warningly.

Sanders stopped frowning and looked shocked.

"Your what?" He gasped.

Aedos quickly explained.

"Well then, anyone who saves my sister is a friend of mine." Sanders smiled, finally shaking Hermes hand. "Still, Aedos you should really take more care of yourself, especially with this night job-"

"*SHHH!*" Aedos quickly interrupted. "Sanders how many times have I told you not to mention it in public?" She scolded.

"Uh, I think I'm out of orbit." Hermes spoke up; even though he already knew what they were talking about he was surprised to find that Sanders didn't approve.

"See?" Aedos said pointedly to Sanders. "Uh, I really don't like to talk about it..."

"Hey, lay on the facts babe you'll find that I'm open minded." Hermes smiled. "You do know that I'm a hipster after all."

"True...okay but not here." Aedos gave in.

The three of them left and went to a relatively secluded area.

"Now, you remember when I told you about our parents?" Aedos asked Hermes.

"Of course." Hermes nodded.

"Well, to avenge our parents I decided to bring all thieves to justice." Aedos admitted. "Almost every night I disguise myself and go out stopping thieves."

She then cringed, as all the men she knew never approved of this one detail about her. Hermes, of course, was no ordinary man.

"Wow, that's boss." Hermes smiled.

Sanders dropped his mouth open.

"Really?" Aedos smiled back, surprised.

"Of course, you're doing an honorable thing." Hermes nodded. "And I'll bet you cook at it too."

"Oh, well, I'm not that good..." Aedos blushed a little.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be surprised if you kill all the guys who know you. I do know that you've killed me." Hermes smiled.

A.N. 'Kill' in Beatnik means 'to impress' for those who don't know.

Aedos suddenly started to feel something for Hermes, though she didn't know what it was at the time.

"Actually, you're the first guy I've killed." She blushed further.

"Really? You're not putting on a bit?" Hermes smile faded.

"No. I'm serious. The other guys thought that my night gig was weird."

"Well then those guys goofed."

Sanders was stunned, for the first time another guy really liked his sister back. Now he still liked Hermes then, but pretty soon some other feelings are going to get in the way of that.

Anyway, Hermes and Aedos continued hanging out for the rest of the day. Sanders went along too, but he rarely spoke, causing Hermes and Aedos to forget about him most of the time. All too soon for Hermes and Aedos, it was nighttime.

"May I walk you home?" Hermes smiled, offering his arm.

"Of course." Aedos smiled back, looping her arm into Hermes.

Obviously they forgot about Sanders again, but Sanders refrained from saying anything. When they reached Aedos's home Hermes and Aedos stopped at the doorstep. Sanders on the other hand turned right towards his house, which was right next door to Aedos's. Before entering his house Sanders stopped and continued watching Hermes and Aedos.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Hermes." Aedos smiled.

"No sweat, it was wonderful for me too." Hermes smiled back. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I'll be sleeping in, have another gig tomorrow night." Aedos looked regretful.

"Again no sweat, I'm staying over at my nephew's house I can just have an uncle/nephew day with him." Hermes shrugged. "Day after then?"

"Of course." Aedos smiled; she then unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek.

Aedos put her fingers to her lips in shock as Hermes froze. Sanders dropped his mouth open again.

"Uh...good-night." Aedos said awkwardly.

"Good-night." Hermes smiled back.

Aedos quickly went inside and shut the door. Hermes left looking as though he were flying (metaphorically of course). Sanders looked uncomfortable with what was obviously happening.

Inside, Aedos was trying to figure out why she kissed Hermes.

"What is wrong with me, I've never done that before." Aedos said to herself. "Then again, I've never really spent a day with a non-family guy before either. Boy what a strange day. Okay Aedos, cool it, nothing to flip out over. I still wonder why I..."

Aedos stopped because she had just remembered a common reason why a girl would kiss a guy on the cheek.

"Am...am I falling in love with him?" Aedos asked herself; she thought over the previous events of the day and how she felt during all of it. "Yeah...I guess I am." She smiled; she continued thinking it over. "Yup, I am, I'm real gone." She sighed happily.

_Back at Hercules house..._

Hermes arrived lovestruck.

"I'm guessing the day went well." Hercules smiled.

"Better than well, she even kissed me on the cheek." Hermes sighed. "I'm on cloud nine."


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Whenever Aedos had a free day she and Hermes hung out, and for the first month since she started her gig she spent less time at it and more time socializing. Of course, she really only socialized with Hermes, but Sanders was grateful for it anyway. He always worried that she might meet up with a thief she wouldn't be able to stop and now he hoped that her relationship with Hermes would prevent that, or at least prolong it. That is, that's how Sanders felt for the first two weeks, but as the third week drew to a close he started to feel jealousy. Despite doing her gig less often Aedos also spent less time with him, as almost all of her time was being occupied by Hermes. This caused Sanders to involuntary resent Hermes, as since he never felt jealousy before he didn't know how to control it.

Hermes, meanwhile, had spent the third week wondering how he was going to reveal the truth about him to Aedos without hurting her. He eventually decided to just admit his feelings, and then reveal the truth and explain why he disguised himself as a mortal. Aedos had spent the second and third week wondering how she was going to admit her feelings to Hermes, and decided that the easiest way would be to first lead him away from everyone else and then try to bring up the subject. After they finished hanging out during the sixth day of the third week she suggested to him that they just spend the next day taking a walk alone in the woods. Hermes of course was more than happy to agree.

The next day they started walking through the forest, not knowing that Sanders had found out about their plan and was secretly following them. Hercules, Meg, Pegasus, and Feodore were there too, but they were doing a walk of their own and had no idea that Hermes and Aedos were there.

As Hermes and Aedos reached a clearing between the trees and a cliff Sanders confronted them.

"Aedos you stay away from him!" Sanders said angrily.

Aedos and Hermes stared at Sanders, beyond shocked.

"What? Sanders I thought you liked Hermes!" Aedos snapped back angrily.

"That was before I realized that he's just trying to steal you away!" Sanders glared.

Hermes was speechless, no one had ever spoken like that about him before. Not used to arguments, and certainly not wanting to be part of one, Hermes remained silent.

"Sanders you've gone way beyond odd ball! Hermes would never do anything bad!"

"You're just blinded by the fact that he's the first guy to accept your dangerous night job!"

Meanwhile, Hercules, Meg, and Pegasus were close enough to overhear everything. Confused, they, with Meg carrying Feodore, rushed towards the argument.

"And he does because he's a hipster with jets! He's not a party pooper like you!" Aedos retorted.

Furious, Sanders pushed Hermes to the ground.

"Try that again and you'll get a knuckle sandwich!" Aedos almost growled.

Hermes got up and backed away, not wanting to get in any deeper than he was already. That ended up being a mistake, as Sanders noticed and followed. This caused Hermes to run towards the cliff until he stopped near the edge.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' Sanders!" Aedos said angrily, following until she was near Hermes side.

"Be quiet!" Sanders snapped.

"**You** cut the gas!" Aedos retorted.

Sanders prepared to punch Hermes, but Aedos pushed Hermes out of the way and ended up falling off the cliff!

"Aedos!" Sanders cried, immediately regretting his quick temper.

Hermes froze for a second, knowing that there was only one way to save Aedos - he didn't know Hercules and the others were there at the time - but also knowing how Aedos might react. Realizing that Aedos's worse reaction wouldn't hurt half as much as her death, Hermes turned into his real form and flew down. Aedos dropped her mouth open as she saw Hermes in god form flying towards her and catching her. Sanders too was open mouthed. As Hermes gently set Aedos down back near the forest she stared at him.

"Hermes? You're the god Hermes?" She said, shocked and starting to become hurt.

"Yes but..." Hermes tried to explain.

Aedos punched him in the cheek.

"You lied to me!" She yelled, in pain since she has a high contempt for liars and yet deep down still loved Hermes. "I trusted you and you **lied** to me! To think I almost...cut out I don't ever want to see you again!"

She turned around and fell to the ground crying. Heartbroken from being dumped and for unintentionally hurting Aedos Hermes slowly set his scepter near Aedos and ran away in tears. That alone should tell you how hurt Hermes was, as not only was his scepter one of his most prized possessions, but he also forgot that he can fly again. Hercules and Meg rushed to the scene after putting Feodore in the saddle carrier on Pegasus that they used for Feodore during flights. Meg went over to Aedos and Hercules starting to run after Hermes, that is until...

"I knew you shouldn't have trusted him." Sanders said to Aedos bitterly. "He lied to you and pretended to accept your job to get you away from me! Who knows what he was-*ACCK!*"

Hercules had just grabbed Sanders by the throat and whammed him against a tree, half choking him.

"YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FAVORITE UNCLE THAT WAY!" Hercules screamed, furious, startling everyone else. "HE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! YOU PARANOID...!"

"Hercules!" Meg scolded.

Hercules stopped, and realized that he'd kill Sanders if he continued choking him.

"Oh, sorry." Hercules said, letting go of Sanders. "But I'm not sorry for what I was about to call you."

Sanders didn't respond because he was on the ground in a heap catching his breath.

Hercules then ran after Hermes, and since Sanders was still too out of breath to talk Meg took the opportunity to talk to Aedos.

"I can understand why you're angry with Hermes, but he didn't really mean to lie to you like that." Meg said gently.

Aedos just frowned and said nothing.

"Believe me I know how you feel, I once had a boyfriend who dumped me even though I had literally given up my soul to save his life." Meg continued. "I thought I would never find anyone after that, but then I met Hercules. We fell in love, but that time I was the liar because since I had given my soul to Hades I had no choice but to work for him, and Hades wanted Hercules dead. Hercules was heartbroken when he found out, just like you are now. Except he didn't cry, I think he wanted to save as much dignity as possible since he temporarily gave up his strength to Hades to set me free. It was a set up of course, be he didn't know that at the time."

"So why did he forgive you?" Aedos asked, calming down a little.

"Because I sacrificed my life to save his from a falling pillar...just as Hermes sacrificed ending up with you to save you from your death." Meg explained. "After that he remembered how much he loved me and was tearfully happy to find out how much I loved him back. Of course he was also tearful because I was dying at the time. I did die, but Hercules risked his life to bring my soul back from Hades. That's what restored his godhood, but he gave it up to be with me on Earth."

After hearing all that, Aedos entirely calmed down. And when she turned around, she saw Hermes's scepter near her. Taking it and looking at it for a few seconds, the love she had for Hermes came back full force and she ran after him. Sanders had recovered by this time, so he and Meg followed too. Pegasus, still with Feodore, was not far behind.

Meanwhile, Hermes had continued running until he tripped on a tree root. He fell to the ground crying heartbrokenly.

"Hermes!" Hercules called from a few feet away.

Hermes was too upset to respond, but Hercules managed to find him.

"Hermes, there you are." Hercules knelt down next to him. "Look, I know you're heartbroken but don't give up. Aedos is just mad, when she calms down she'll come back..."

"Hercules don't you get it?" Hermes interrupted. "I shot down, I didn't make it in the shade, I'm un-jacketed, I goofed, I was a fake out..."

Uh, basically he was just saying that he failed and was dumped...obviously he was too hurt to realize that he was just in a sense repeating the same thing.

"Hermes knock it off." Hercules scolded gently

"I'm serious Hercules, I've been clutched." Hermes insisted. "My heart is shattered right now."

"Hermes!" Aedos called, starting to catch up.

"Aedos?" Hermes said, surprised.

"Hermes I'm sorry, I overreacted." Aedos apologized.

"Told ya so." Hercules said.

Meg, Sanders, and Pegasus with Feodore caught up by this point.

"What do you mean?" Hermes asked Aedos, not hearing Hercules. "You had every right to be mad, even dump me."

"But I didn't...not really." Aedos admitted as she got down on her knees in front of Hermes. "I just spoke without thinking. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. Now that I'm thinking straight again I've realized that you didn't intend to hurt me, if you did you would've let me fall to my death. Which reminds me, I never thanked you for saving my life for the second time so here is my thanks."

At that, she kissed him on the cheek again, this time not surprised by it. Hermes was blissfully shocked, and his heart started to heal.

"So, why did you disguise yourself as a mortal?"Aedos asked.

"Because..." Hermes blushed and hung his head. "Because I wanted you to love me for my personality and not for my status."

"Love you?" Aedos blushed back. "You mean...?"

"Yes," Hermes looked up and held Aedos's hands. "I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I saw you save that lady's jewelry from those thieves a month ago and found out that you're a girl...you disguise yourself really professionally by the way."

Aedos entirely forgave Hermes, and her heart healed completely.

"Thank you, and...I'm in love with you too." Aedos smiled back.

"I'm...I'm very sorry." Sanders suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him. "Aedos ever since our parents were killed I became scared of losing you too. Hercules was right, I became scared up to the point of being paranoid and I became overprotective of you." Sanders looked so regretful that he also looked sad. "Hermes I'm so sorry, I didn't mean everything I said about you it was just the jealousy talking."

"It's cool cat." Hermes smiled. "No cream done."


	5. From Cloud Nine to Olympus

At that moment, a cloud formed under Hermes and Aedos and rose them into the air. Hercules and Meg got on Pegasus, and Sanders got on at the last second. They followed the cloud to the outskirts of Olympus, where all the gods were cheering. Hermes now knew how Hercules felt when the same thing happened to him two years ago.

"Congratulation Hermes, you finally found your true love." Zeus smiled, clasping Hermes on the shoulder.

"I sure did, if she'll have me." Hermes smiled.

The blushing was now over, but Aedos looked a little embarrassed anyway.

"You mean...right now?" Aedos smiled.

"You see Aedos," Eros flew down. "Gods can only fall in love once, with their true love, since they literally spend eternity with whoever they marry. So, if Hermes fell in love with you..."

"Then that means..." Aedos realized; she turned back to Hermes and smiled. "Of course I would marry you, but I'm not a god I'm a mortal."

"True, there is that detail, but I could just..." Hermes thought out loud.

"Hermes no, the gods need you you're very important." Aedos shook her head. "You can't give up your role as messenger. It was different for Hercules because he already spent most of his life as a mortal but you spent centuries as a god. And I don't think I can become a goddess so..."

"Actually, there are two ways for a mortal to become a god." Zeus said.

"'Two'? Hey wait a minute dad you only told me one." Hercules complained with a smirk.

"Yeah, because there was only one way that would work for you." Zeus pointed out. "Becoming a true hero. The other one wouldn't have worked because your true love is already mortal."

"You mean the second way is to be the true love of a god or goddess?" Meg guessed.

"Exactly, which means Aedos qualifies." Zeus smiled.

"But what about us?" Meg asked.

"Hercules willingly gave up his godhood to be with you, but that doesn't mean you two will end up in Hades when you die of old age." Zeus explained. "There is no way on Olympus I'm letting any child of mine end up in Hades's domain anyway."

Hercules chuckled.

"When you both die of old age you'll both end up here." Zeus continued. "I would've mentioned that Meg could've stayed with us since she's your true love but then Hera and I realized that the other mortals still needed you."

"Oh, I see." Hercules nodded.

"Me too." Meg agreed. "You do have a point about the other mortals still needing Hercules."

"So I'm...oh my god...I mean, I'm a god, I mean..." Aedos stammered, stunned.

Everyone else chuckled.

"But what about Sanders?" Aedos got her voice back.

"Well, we don't really like to split the family but Sanders still has to prove himself first." Hera explained. "Then after he dies of old age and if he has proven himself he can join us. Until then you two can always visit him."

"True." Aedos smiled.

"It's fine with me." Sanders shrugged with a smile. "Hey, Aedos is going to be immortal now I don't have to worry about her anymore. Just at least make sure I'm allowed to the wedding."

"Of course, we'll make a temporary exception for that." Zeus smiled. "And speaking of family being invited to the wedding..."

At that, Zeus raised his hand and a couple appeared out of the clouds nearby. Aedos and Sanders dropped their mouths open.

"Mom...dad...?" Sanders said.

"Aedos? Sanders?" The couple stared back.

There was then a joyful exchange between parents and children. After the exchange was over the parents suddenly realized that they were near the gates of Olympus and wondered what was going on.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my fiance Hermes." Aedos smiled, leading them over to Hermes.

"You're marrying Hermes?" The mom gasped happily.

"Yes, I fell in love with your daughter a month ago when I saw her fend off some thieves while getting this lady's jewelry back." Hermes explained.

Even though they were shocked that Aedos put herself in danger, they were proud of her. Hermes and Aedos then kissed and Aedos gained the glow of godhood. So did her parents but of course Sanders didn't. Sanders quickly explained why to his parents.

Hercules then noticed the other male gods, apart from Zeus, looking at him.

"If you heard what I called Hermes I'm sorry..." Hercules apologized, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Hermes after all visited you often, very often, when you were a teenager so of course he shares an extra special relationship with you." Bacchus smiled.

"I didn't expect it to be me that's for sure...I did almost execute you once." Ares admitted, embarrassed.

"But you didn't know I was Zeus's son at the time." Hercules pointed out. "You do have a point though, I'm not fond of wars or killing."

"Very wise of you Hercules." Athena smiled.

"Oh drop dead." Ares grumbled.

"Ares you know we're immortal..." Athena smirked.

"I meant 'brain dead'!" Ares retorted.

"You mean like you?" Athena countered.

"Why you...!" Ares started to retaliate.

"*AHEM!*" Zeus glared at them. "Can we please get back to the happy subject of the wedding?"

"Sorry." Ares and Athena both said, ashamed.

The wedding took place not long after, and was one of the very few - I'm talking less than five - weddings with mortal guests. Along with Sanders, Hercules, Meg, Pegasus, and Feodore there were also Phil, Cassandra, Icarus, Cassandra and Icarus's parents (and Icarus's stepmom), and Hercules's adopted parents.

A.N. I know the Hercules TV series was not really canon to the film, but the way I figured it is that only the episodes with Hades and Pain and Panic in them are fake and the rest are real. After all it wasn't like the company was going to leave off Hades and Pain and Panic just for a detail like continuity, they did provide much of the humor in the film.

After the wedding there was also a reception, which the mortals were also allowed to attend, that almost rivaled the party that celebrated Hercules's birth. Actually, it was even better, since Hades couldn't show up even if he wanted to. After the whole incident of trying to take over Olympus Hades was permanently banished to the Underworld and wasn't even allowed to visit the mortal section of Earth. This meant at the reception that there were jokes at Hades's expense but no jokes from Hades himself, which made the party extra special. Afterwards all the mortals returned to Earth and Hermes and Aedos spent the remainder of the day far away in the clouds. The next morning they spent their first day as a thief-thwarting team, and became better than they were back when they used to do it alone.

Centuries passed. Of course Hercules and Meg and their descendants made it to Olympus, same with Pegasus. Sanders eventually proved himself too and made it as well. As for Icarus, Cassandra, and their parents Zeus couldn't bend the rules that much but he did set up a separate afterworld in a different mountain for them so they wouldn't have to be with Hades. Eventually all goodguys went there too, and the goodguys that were already in Hades were allowed to transfer to that mountain. Interestingly, that mountain was called Mount Paradisos. As for Hermes and Aedos, they spent the rest of eternity together happily, and thousands of years later had children. The boy was called Aetos (eagle) due to inheriting the keen eyesight of his mother and the girl was called Aldara (a winged gift) due to inheriting the swiftness of her father.


End file.
